


Bucky's Hair Salon

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for a night on the town was supposed to be easy, but Bucky somehow finds a way to complicate things for himself. Steve and Natasha swoop in to save the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Hair Salon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another warm up, something The Best Friend gave me the inspiration for. I loved the idea and was dying laughing when she told me to write it. It's just lighthearted fluff, there's implied Stucky, nothing too extreme but it's in there. Sorry I haven't updated much else, I've been struggling to write lately. Once again there is a spoiler in this so don't read if you haven't seen the new Cap movie. :-)

Bucky was mostly ready, he had to give himself credit for that. Showering, brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant and getting dressed were all challenging tasks for someone with only one arm. He expected that combing his hair would be easy, yet somehow he managed to mess that up beautifully.  
He ran the comb through his damp tangled hair, pulling out small knots as he did. It went well at first, he could handle a few tugs at his scalp, no problem.  
Then he moved to the back of his head, and it was all downhill from there.  
Bucky tried to maneuver the comb through his locks in one swift motion, but instead yanked down into a large nexus of tangled hair where the comb was lost. He tried and tried and tried to pull it out, but only managed to get the tool more stuck in the process.  
The rest of the team was waiting for him in the lounge, scrolling on their phones, checking the time and sighing every few minutes. “He won’t take much longer,” Steve would say, trying to buy his friend more time. They were all supposed to be going out to dinner, nothing fancy, just a small get together. Everyone was ready, except for Bucky.  
In a brief moment of desperation, Bucky considered cutting the comb out of his hair. He wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of having one portion of his hair shorter than the other, but if that’s what it took, he’d do it.  
A knock at the bathroom door startled him, making him wedge the comb that much further into his hair.  
“Hey, no rush, but we’re all waiting,” Steve said from the other side of the door.  
Bucky took a deep breath and admitted defeat. He wasn’t going to chop his hair, that was way too drastic. Instead, he decided to open the door and present his shame to Steve in hopes he would help.  
He twisted the knob and opened the door a crack, the look on his face resembling that of a puppy who’d just knocked over a vase.  
“I need help,” he mumbled softly, his eyes darting to the lounge to make sure no one could see. Thankfully they were all too engrossed in their phones to look his way.  
“Okay,” Steve said, waiting for him to explain.  
Bucky opened the door further and turned, revealing the dastardly comb to Steve. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing, but he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face.  
“Buck, your hair’s too thick for combs,” Steve said, opening the door all the way and beginning to untangle Bucky’s hair from behind. The problem was, Steve wasn’t exactly accustomed to working with long hair, and had to give up the fight after a solid five minutes.  
“Hey Nat?” Steve called from the bathroom, “Can you come help me with something?”  
Bucky covered his face with his hand, taking a deep breath and waiting for the storm to hit.  
“Oh, honey,” Nat said as she walked into the doorway, a pitiful smile on her face. “You can’t use combs in your hair.”  
“That’s what I told him,” Steve chuckled, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Would someone just get this damn thing out of my hair?” Bucky grumbled, his cheeks heating up with each passing second. He was a dangerous assassin, trained to kill anyone and anything that got in his way, he could speak 30 different languages and take down world leaders without so much as lifting a finger, but he couldn’t get a stupid comb out of his hair.  
After a few minutes, Natasha made a sound of triumph as the comb came loose, and Bucky felt his anxieties melt away. Steve was laughing, unable to keep it in any longer.  
“Sorry, guys,” Bucky apologized, turning around and scratching at the sore spot on his scalp.  
“Use a brush next time,” Natasha advised, placing the comb on the counter and excusing herself from the bathroom with a grin on her face.  
“I’m just not used to all this,” Bucky muttered, gesturing to his outfit. He didn’t have much time to readjust to normal life, so it was no surprise he was struggling.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Steve said reassuringly, “You’ll get used to it, I promise.”  
He couldn’t be sure, but Bucky swore he saw Steve wink at him as he left the bathroom.


End file.
